


The Unmasked Kings' Royal Waltz

by Zuhelle



Category: Bleach
Genre: AiIchi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuhelle/pseuds/Zuhelle
Summary: Old poetic drabble.Standing alone, in the middle of the ballroom, the dandelion waits. Then comes the wind to sweep him off his feet; the two dance as the rest of the guests remain entranced by the power of Kyouka Suigetsu.





	The Unmasked Kings' Royal Waltz

  
The attendees of the masquerade ball in Hueco Mundo... their masks conceal their spiritual pressure, at least those who have not hollow masks already.   
Its time to dance, and the place comes alive with people twirling with their partners. But something is amiss.   
A lone dandelion-haired prince stands still in the midst of the crowd, as he watches the people before him.   
They dance and sway, as if hypnotized.   
The young prince suddenly notices he is the only maskless in the room, but no one seems to notice him.   
  
A presence approaches, and a smooth and low voice whispers softly from behind, "Young Prince, you appear to be in need of a dance partner."   
A gloved hand takes his, and the mysterious man is maskless himself.   
They waltz into the crowd, the prince's feet limp as the king takes the lead.   
  
Sousuke Aizen, the hypnotist, the man who was supposed to have been imprisoned.... had everyone under his spell. All except the young prince Ichigo.   
"You, my dear strawberry, have fallen off my plate and disappeared, for I cannot blind you.  
You have removed your mask; you refuse to lie to yourself, and you wish to seek the truth unlike everyone in this room."   
  
The young prince smirks.   
somewhere, a red hat lays left behind on a table with two abandoned masks side by side.   
  
"The masked are liars. There is no one truer in this room but us. But even so, you were reluctant to take off your mask and reveal yourself. Your reluctance binds you, and holds you back..."   
the taller man gestures for a twirl, and pulls the prince closer.   
"You are young, dear prince, for you do not even know how to properly dance.... as you've been dragging your feet and tripping over mine,"   
  
The prince leans in closer, despite knowing no one could hear but the man.   
"Then teach me to dance, dear sir."   
  
Smiles are exchanged, but only briefly, for the pair waltz swiftly around the shining dance floor, and escape into the carpeted hallway.   
  
The royal party crashers came and left unnoticed, as they escorted themselves away...  
far far away.... from the masked crowd of the deceitful. 


End file.
